


Le Grand Morte

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DEATH comes a-knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Grand Morte

"What, Lupin, is your hand doing _here_?"

"You invited me along, Severus, remember?"

"Move it down _there_ , goddammit!" Snape let his head fall back. "Aah."

"That better, Severus?" Lupin’s voice held merely a trace of laughter, yet a lot of growl.

"Faster," Snape moaned. "Let me... Stop!... Taste you."

Lupin’s curse whipped through the sound of laboured breathing and the rustling of clothes. "Fuck!"

EXCUSE ME.

Both men jumped.

I HEARD I COULD FIND A SKILLED DEATH EATER IN THIS CHAMBER.

Snape mumbled something incomprehensible before he remembered to remove the offending object from his mouth.

I’M HERE. EAT ME.


End file.
